


Kageyama is Mine

by FruitofSorrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitofSorrow/pseuds/FruitofSorrow
Summary: Contrary to common belief, Hinata is equally as possessive as his moody boyfriend.What nobody knows is that he's definitely the more vindictive of the two, even when he tries not to be.or Hinata is jealous of the sexy manager of Kageyama's pro volleyball team.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 714





	Kageyama is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with the idea for this story in my head. You better believe I got up immediately to write it down.

Hinata pulled the jacket tighter around his body as he walked down the rows of seats to find a view as close to the court as possible. 

It'd been two hours since he arrived in Tokyo, and the first thing he'd sworn to do as soon as he got off the plane was to make it to Kageyama's last match of the pre-season. The night before, he'd told his disgruntled boyfriend that his plane would be arriving later at night, but it’d all been a ruse so that he could surprise him. For months, Hinata had had their long-awaited meeting planned out. He’d known what he'd say and even what he’d be wearing, but the one thing he hadn't counted on was his flight being delayed by two whole hours. To make up for time lost, he hailed a cab to Kenma's house, which was the closest. There, he washed up quickly and dumped his luggage before rushing over to the stadium.

Hinata's eyes drifted to the scoreboard, and he grimaced when he saw that it was the last set. Kageyama's team was down a few points, but it wasn't anything they couldn't recover from. Hinata was confident Kageyama would pull his team to victory in the end, but on the off-chance that he couldn't, well, then his boyfriend would just have to be there to comfort him, wouldn't he?

“Excuse me,” Hinata said as he unintentionally obstructed the court from the other spectators on his way to a seat in the very first row. He’d brought a hat to hide his bright hair, but just in case, he chose a spot where he wouldn’t be so easily spotted. It was just good luck that from this angle, Kageyama’s team had their backs to him.

Hinata watched, rapt, for the remainder of the game. His leg bounced on the floor nervously as the score ticked up, the advantage point going from one team to the other like a pendulum swing. When the match finally ended, and Schweiden Adlers had secured their win, Hinata jumped from his seat, anxious to finally meet up with Kageyama. 

“There she goes again,” said one of the men in Hinata’s row. 

“The hot manager?” asked another.

“Yeah. She’s holding onto Kageyama a little more tightly than usual,” the first man said with something that sounded a lot like jealousy.

Hinata stopped walking and looked toward the court. His eyes searched for his boyfriend and found him at the sidelines surrounded by a small crowd of children and starstruck fangirls. He was signing something for a little boy when somebody tugged at his other arm, getting his attention. It was a woman, and she’d leaned in close to whisper something in his ear. Kageyama nodded and handed the piece of paper back to the kid before letting himself be pulled away. When they were gone, Hinata plopped back down in his seat and turned to the men.

“Hey,” he said, an amused smile on his lips. “What’s the deal with Schweiden Adlers’ manager?”

The first guy, a blond with a nose ring, turned to him with a smirk. “Sexy little minx, isn’t she? Too bad she’s got the hots for Schweiden’s setter. She’s not subtle about it, either.”

“Oh?”

"Yeah. Kageyama’s fan club forum even has a thread dedicated to it, but since there isn't actually any evidence to support that they're dating, it's kind of been kept under wraps.”

_Dating, huh?_ Hinata wanted to laugh. 

“Is she really that obvious?”

The second man snorted. “I’ve never seen a woman try so hard to get close to a man she wasn’t interested in. It’s the little things, you know? How she’s always putting her hands on some part of his body. Always leaning in too close whenever she has something to say.”

_Yeah, that much I noticed._

Hinata wasn’t mad. His boyfriend was incredibly good-looking, and as much as he wanted to proudly stake his claim on him in front of the world, nobody was supposed to know. It wasn’t the poor manager’s fault that she was in the dark.

“I see,” he said, conspiratorially. _But it wouldn’t hurt to set things straight with her, of all people. Since she’s already too close._

With a hurried thanks, Hinata dashed off to the back area, where he was stopped by a security guard at the entrance who asked him to show his pass. Luckily, Ushijima had kindly done him the favor of getting him one a few weeks back so that Hinata wouldn’t have to sneak around and potentially get in trouble. It paid off to have contacts in high places. 

Once inside, he followed the signs to the locker rooms, where Ushijima had told him the team would be after the game. Just as he was rounding a corner, absentmindedly thinking about Kageyama’s warm hands and lips, somebody crashed into him, sending Hinata backward. 

“I’m sorry!” he said, flailing clumsily to redeem himself for what he assumed to be his error. But when he looked up, a new resolve gripped him, and he stood his ground instead. 

“What are you doing here?” It was Schweiden Adlers’s manager, and there was a mean wrinkle in her brow. The woman crossed her arms over her chest. “This area is for the teams and staff only.”

As inconspicuously as he could, Hinata took in the woman’s appearance. She was even more gorgeous up-close, with her silky brown hair, full lips, and foxy eyes. He didn’t want to assess her too thoroughly, but it was obvious from the way her clothes hugged her skin that her figure was excellent as well. 

“I have a pass,” he said. “My _boyfriend_ is on the team.”

He hoped she'd noticed the tone he used. 

The manager raised a brow, considering him. “Ah!” Her eyes widened. “You’re the one Ushijima requested a pass for!”

“No—well, I mean, yes, but he’s not—”

The woman clapped her hands. "You should have said so from the start! Unfortunately, visitors aren't allowed in the locker rooms, but if you wait here, I'll go let him know."

The manager turned, and just as Hinata was about to reach for her to explain that she had it all wrong, the door to the locker room opened. As luck would have it, it was Kageyama who emerged, already dressed in his normal clothes. 

“Takahashi-san, the coach wants you to—” he started to say, lazily, but then he froze.

“Ah, Kageyama-san,” the manager said, her voice immediately going a pitch higher. 

Hinata didn’t miss the way she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and clasped her hands in front of her as though to accentuate her bust.

“This man was looking for—”

Hinata rushed past her, interrupting whatever it was she’d been about to say. Arms outstretched, and a soft smile on his face, he threw himself at Kageyama and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Kageyama caught him easily, his strong arms holding him steady. It took him a moment, his eyes raking all over Hinata’s face, for the shock to subside. “I thought you weren’t arriving until later,” he said.

“I wanted to surprise you,” replied Hinata, playing with the overgrown strands of hair on Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama was so beautiful from up close. Forget the manager. It was a wonder the whole universe wasn’t pining after him.

“Mission accomplished.” The taller man chuckled. He moved his hands from Hinata’s waist to his thighs to support his weight better. “Did you watch the game?”

Hinata laughed nervously. “I did. The last bit anyway.”

Kageyama looked at him in mock disappointment before setting Hinata back on the ground, and Hinata whined, lamenting that he hadn’t gotten to kiss him.

A cough interrupted their moment.

“ _Kageyama_ -san is your…boyfriend?” the manager said, a strain in her voice.

Hinata turned to look at her. The poor girl’s smile was tight and the crease in her brow was back. The part of him that didn’t feel bad for her was rejoicing devilishly. 

He took Kageyama by the hand. “Yeah, sorry for the confusion. I tried to explain,” he said, doing his best to seem apologetic, but the words sounded insincere even to him.

He looked up to find that Kageyama was looking down at him. There was a look in his eyes that he could not place. Hinata had once considered himself a savant when it came to Kageyama’s expressions, but they’d been apart for so long. Some things were bound to have changed.

“Well, if you’re ready to go, we should head out before it gets dark,” Hinata said, suddenly bursting with unexplained enthusiasm. 

Kageyama's eyes narrowed as he continued to stare. "Uh, sure."

Hinata only offered him a bright smile and pulled Kageyama down to press a kiss to his lips. If the manager weren’t still looking, he would’ve settled for a small peck, but it was _because_ she was looking that he parted his lips and slipped his tongue into Kageyama's mouth. Hinata's hands went from the front of Kageyama's shirt to wrap around his waist, bringing him closer. 

His heart began to race. Kageyama still tasted the same as he remembered, and for that nugget of familiarity, Hinata was indescribably grateful. 

Kageyama humored him for a moment before remembering where they were. He pulled away and covered his mouth with one arm. “D-dumbass,” he said, stuttering. With cheeks still burning, he went on ahead, presumably before Hinata could do something to embarrass him further.

Hinata’s lips quirked cheekily. Before he followed suit, he chanced a look at the manager only to see that she was gone.

Hinata frowned.

She’d probably escaped while they were kissing, either too embarrassed or too upset to keep sticking around. Hinata didn’t hold it against her. He, too, probably would’ve made a run for it if he saw the object of his affection making out with someone else—and not _just_ someone else, but a boyfriend at that.

_As long as she knows,_ Hinata thought with a satisfied sigh. His heart was still thrumming loudly in his chest. 

_Kageyama is_ mine _._

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a twitter account(@FruitofSorrow) if anyone is interested in semi-live updates for future Haikyuu fics. I haven't gotten any requests yet, but if any of you want to send some my way, that would be the place to do it. Message me or tweet at me. Whichever you prefer.  
> (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡


End file.
